


Parking

by Aj (aj2245)



Category: Community
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj2245/pseuds/Aj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff owes the Greendale maintenance staff a fruit basket.  Or, maybe, a small island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redbrunja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbrunja/gifts).



The last time he'd had his tongue down someone's throat in this car, his newly developed _maturity_ had taken over.

He's pretty sure that's not going to be a problem tonight.

Newly learned fact #1 about one Annie Edison: she's surprisingly flexible.

This is incredibly helpful - as is her tininess - given his size and the modesty of his backseat. And while normally, that thought might send him off into a minor mental angst attack (thank you, Britta Perry) about his reduction in circumstances, he's got his hand up Annie's skirt, _where did her tights go...? nevermind_. Annie-thighs and Annie-underpants have much, _much_ higher priority than thoughts of a 2,000sqft condo.

Apparently, he and his hands do something incredibly right because Annie's lips are, suddenly, no longer attached to his. Head thrown back and pupils blown to kingdom come, the hand clutching the back of his very untucked, mostly unbuttoned shirt jerks, pulling it up his back. "Oh, _oh!_"

Newly learned fact #2: breathy Annie-gasps are the hottest thing _ever_.

"Jeff, _oh_, higher!"

And he has to laugh, nuzzling the side of her face before going to work on the underside of her jaw. Bossy!Annie is not a new discovery, even if it's in a very different context than he's previously encountered. Behavioral patterns bear through, even in times of great stress.

"Higher where, Annie?" He slides his fingers up to the curve her pelvis, plucking lightly at the elastic waistband of her panties. "Here?" Around the orbit of her hip and around to the small of her back. "How about here?"

Because he's an asshole, duh. Plus, y'know. The little line Annie's brows make when she's frustrated and petulant is just fucking _adorable_. Not that he'll ever admit that, out loud, without enough tequila to feed Mexico for at least six months.

"You are such a-" Her voice breaks as his teeth nip lightly at the tip of her ear. The punch to his bicep that follows it up isn't very hard, but then... then, _holy shit!_

Her hand, wrapped around his wrist, pulling it up and over, bending his fingers to her liking and then, shit, shit, _shit._

Fact #3: Annie gets incredibly turned on, making out in the back of a Lexus. See example: fingers of one, Jeff Winger. Current location: holy shit.

"Did you just-? Fuck, _Annie_." Because while education might not rate very high on a list of his priorities, Annie masturbating with his fingers while bucking her hips and making those noises (see: NLF#2). Well.

Light sweat his ass.

And then he's kissing her, hard and deep. Middle and ring fingers buried up inside tight, wet, _thrashing_ Annie, he brings his thumb into play, ghosting lightly. Because even though getting her off in the back of his car is _so fucking high school_ \- seriously, he has his own apartment and everything - experience is king in this arena.

Y'know. The arena being Annie's metaphorical pants.

This goes on for several minutes. How many, he's not sure, but by the time Annie's got her head thrown back (again), and her hips are several inches off the back seat (NLF #4: Annie's thighs? Incredibly strong!), Jeff's panting and really, _really_ needs his fly undone because. Well. He really doesn't need to qualify that.

He does, however, need to send Greendale's maintenance staff a thank you letter for the incredibly bright parking lot lights. He's pretty sure there isn't a fruit basket big enough, especially on his budget. Because Annie, spread out and writhing underneath him? Her shirt and skirt rucked up and 100,000% disheveled? One of the greatest views of his life, _ever_. And he's been to the Grand Canyon.

Mind you, all of that's a pale ghost to Annie's 'o' face. Because, _Jesus._

He watches as she sinks back into the seat, sweaty and relaxed (how awesome is he? Pretty fucking awesome), a silly little smile ghosting over her lips as she turns in to kiss the side of his neck. It's a direct shot to his dick, and his hand jerks, still on and in her, enough that she moans, low in her throat.

He uses his free hand, the one attached to the arm he's got curled under her neck, to brush a sweaty strand of hair out of her face and tilt her head back to meet his eyes.

"Hey." He grins down at her. "How was that?"

Again, he's an asshole with a really big ego, and that shit needs a lot of feeding to stay healthy and alive. Especially at _Greendale._

Annie goes an even brighter pink, giggles, and runs a thumb over his eyebrow and down his cheekbone. Nerves and endorphins at war across her face. Luckily, endorphins and Bold!Annie seem to win out. "Really, really good. Can we do it again? Sometime?"

NLF #5: The Doe-eyes? Ten times as effective when she's mostly naked.


End file.
